A Promise that could not be Kept
by spread-the-sunshine
Summary: Wendy is about to face the worst day of her life......her Wedding Day. What will Peter do when he finds out? My first fic, please review


A promise that could not be kept  
  
Standing in front of her lavish oval mirror, a youngue maiden stared at herself. Tonight was her last night as Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Tomarrow was her wedding day, and she was to take the walk to the alter. The walk that almost every female took, that signled her triumph from being a girl to becoming a women. As Wendy thought of this, she felt a twinge of guilt. For in fact, she was Peter Pan's Wendy. A few years ago, Wendy made a sacred promise. She promised Peter that she would never grow up. This promise could not be kept. Immidiately, Wendy began to cry. Not tears of sadness, but tears of pain. For there was a deep pain in her heart, which was a burden she cast upon herself. All she wanted was to stay with Peter Pan in Neverland forever, even if it did mean being his mother for all time. For no, she did not truly love this man she was about to marry. Not nearly as much or in the same way she loved Peter. Of course she could never expect Peter to leave his beloved Neverland. That was his home, and he was destined to remain there as a little boy who crows forever. If only her mother had let her stay with him. He would have grown to love her in the way she truly loved him, will always love him. Nevertheless, it was too late for anything now. Though she had never stopped believing and would always be a child at heart, pysically Wendy was eighteen years of age. Tomarrow she would become a woman. Wendy would be married in white, with a pink sash at her waist. She would take the walk with her head held high, but her heart hanging low. Then it would truly be the end of her childhood. All of a sudden, a figured appeared at Wendy's window. The shadow could never be mistaken for Wendy, for she had sewn it on its owner when he had lost it. Peter flew through the window, for Wendy still never locked it, in hopes she would see Peter Pan once more fly through her old nursery one more time. "W-Wendy?" asked Peter in disbelief. "Yes, young boy," said Wendy with a curtsy. "Only I'm- growing up." "You promised not to!" exclaimed Peter. By now tears of anger and sorrow were brimming in his childlike eyes. "I tried not to Peter," choked Wendy, "But that promise was a promise that could not be kept. I am so sorry." "What is the dress for?" asked Peter, indicating the dress by Wendy's mirror. The dress that she was to wear tomarrow, on her wedding day. To everyone the dress looked beautifull. Not Wendy. To her, it was the uggliest thing in the world. "I am to wed tomarrow Peter," whispered Wendy in a faint voice. "NO!" screamed Peter. The tears he had been holding in could be kept no longer. Surely Wendy cradled him in her arms, just like she used to do. "I thought you never cried," said Wendy. "I didn't untill I realized what love was. It's what I feel for you," whispered Peter with a whimper. Wendy gasped. She made this little boy grow to love her. she loved him so much in return, but could never show that love in actions. Wendy took Peter's chin in her hands and lifted his face to hers. "I love you too," she said. "But it's not meant to be. You are special. For all children, except one, grow up. That is YOU, Peter. You will always be my hero, and I will love you untill the day I die." Following these words she gave Peter HER special kiss, the one meant for no other. Only him. "Forget," she whispered into his ear. Forget he would, for he always did. Somehow though, Wendy knew deep down Peter would always care for her. Wendy knew she would love Peter forever. She always had. Her duty was to be done, and Peter must go home to Neverland where he belonged with his fairy friends and villianous enemies. As Wendy gazed out her nursery window for the last time as a child, she watched the only one she'd ever truly cared for fly away. Secretly Wendy made a promise. This time, one that could be kept. She vowed to love Peter forever, and in her heart remain a child. After she sweared the oath, she once more looked into the night sky. There twinkled the second star to the right. Wendy smiled. In her heart, Neverland would always sparkle. And no wedding band could break that. 


End file.
